Final Fantasy D
by discodogmakei
Summary: A story of a normal person traveling through all Final Fantasy and related stories, will include final fantasy 1-13, side games, tactics all of them , and kingdom hearts...possibly radiata stories and valkyrie profiles too. Each chapter a new story
1. Opening the Book and Spira

_**Final Fantasy D: Opening the Book and Spira**_

_Well our story starts with me cleaning my home. Yeh, I know, dull. But let me tell you, some of the stuff you find when you clean is amazing. There it was, staring at me, the beginning of my new life, the book. So I did what any curious person would, I took it into the living room and I opened it, just to some random page and started reading. Then that is when it all began, the world around me melted like a watch in a Dali painting, and then I saw words in front of me...or I should say a word...Dogma._

_I stood and watched this word, it started to scramble, then a voice whispered in my ear, "This is your new name..Dymagox," and at that the words formed my name. The world started to reform, and all I saw was water...water and a peer, and a city....._

"Hey boy, wake up! You took a fall," A tough looking man in his late 30's or early 40's was speaking to me, "Hey, did you hear me? You took a fall, I wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm fine...I think, just a hit on the head, really." I stand, get a good look at the company he was keeping, a man in some kind of vestments, and a guy in a decorative red coat...wow, I'm not in kansas anymore.

"Man, if you were my kid, you'd be whining like a little baby, but what can I say, boys got a good heart....but anyways, the names Jecht," The man reaches out a hand to shake, looking at me with a somewhat cocky look in his eyes, "Your definitely not from around here boy, I can tell you that by your clothes. Don't worry, I know the feeling of being away from home, trust me."

"Jecht, don't hold us up, we need to get going," the man in the red coat looks at Jecht with an impatient look on his face.

"Auron, come on, the kid needs help, maybe we could stay and watch the blitzball game with him," an excited look comes to Jechts face, "You know Blitzball right?"

I look at him confused, "Ummmm, no not really, what is it, like football?"

"Football? What is that? Well, it doesn't matter...hey, come with us for a game, check it out...and also, we are getting you some new cloth...." Jecht started to speak before Auron cut in.

"Jecht...come on, we don't have time for this, Braska has got to...."

The third man starts walking towards Jecht and Auron, he must be Braska, "Now come on Auron, some down time would be good. Anyways, we are in Luca, we should enjoy it while we are here."

A few hours later I was fitted with a nice hoodie much like those of the blitzeball players, the colors were great, black, white, red, blue...pretty diverse. But the most important factor is that I was able to fit in more. Jecht and company had gotten seats at the local game and was going to treat me to my first game. I'm not usually the biggest sports fan but it sounded nice. The game started, it looked simple enough, but I couldn't figure out how they held their breath for so long, it was almost like they didn't need to breath at all.

"So Jecht, this blitzball, how is it played? You seem like a specialist," I knew that one way or another I was walking into a dangerous turf with the grizzled man, either he was a big fan, or didn't know anything.

"Simple kid, they kick, hit, or bunt the ball into the hole. You can get the ball for your side by intersepting or tackling the opponent, but to tell you the truth, this isn't like the blitzball I used to play at home, but then again, they never had a player like me in Spira," It almost was like the old man was tooting his own horn, "Tell ya what kid, I will teach you a few shots after the game, you in?"

"Sure, I would love to," at the exchange of words, Auron gave a look of frustration before he continued to watch the game.

_A few hours later, I stood with Jecht outside by the peer, he took one of the dimpled balls and threw it at me, said that I should get the feel for it. I held it, it was heavier than I thought, but I guess it would have to be kinda solid to be able to fly through the water like it did. He started to show me a few moves, and the day went on. I don't know how much time I spent with the old man, but it was almost like spending time with my own father...they both were very much like each other._

"So Jecht, where do you come from?...I mean, you said you weren't from around here," I asked, I wasn't expecting an answer I would understand...I didn't know the area, but I just wanted to know a little more about the guy, he seemed like an interesting person.

"You know kid, I have a son at home, I miss him everyday....but I don't expect I will be able to return to him. I don't know, it sounds crazy even still when I think about it...but I think somehow, someway, I am not even in the same time period that I left. But I have faith that he will be ok, he needs to be, because he needs to take care of his mother," Jecht had a slight tear in his eye...definitely a touchy subject for him, "You know, I am not going to give up hope on returning home...and neither can you! I see that look in your eye, that how did he know look. Just trust me, I can read people better than you would expect. And let me tell you, you go out on that journey, you are more than likely to find your way home. Oh, and I never got your name."

"It's Dymagox, and thank you."

_At that he shook my hand and headed off with the other two, and I took his words to heart, just go on that journey. I opened the book, and let it take me to my next destination....._

_**(next chapter: Vana'deil)**_

_[just beat with the edit stick...darn typos]_


	2. Vana

_**Final Fantasy D: Vana'Deil by Starlight**_

_Now we turn to the next page of our story, we enter into the land of Vana'Deil. Now this time it's not a recollection of my first visit, or even the last. But more of memories of the seasons in such a wonderful land. Our story for today will be about my experience with what they call their starlight festival....kind of a christmass in this strange land. And this is my story of how I survived my trip through starlight. It all starts in the San d'Orian Embassy in Windurst...._

"Dymagox, considering your rare experience that you have been willing to share, we want you to do something special for us," the conselant starts at me...maybe in my journeys I should be more private about my origins. Prince Trion seemed like a sound person and the Elvaan seemed like an understanding race, if not just a little xenophobic. "It seems that one of the local professors of magic would like you to gather some materials for an experiment in the starlight festival....we have no idea what she wants to do and advice you to take extreme caution....but due to the treatice between countries, we are expected to help out."

The consoulant looks at Dymagox and then looks back at the papers on the desk, "but understand to look out for her, she is very mercurial." The young Elvaan shows a look of concern in his eyes. The legends of mages from this region are epic to say the least, and I got the feeling that this particular one was no exception to the rules, "Her name is Shantotto, you will find her in the Windurst Walls district of town."

I bow respectively, cupping my hands in the ways of Yevon...still confusing traditions throughout my travels...but most people take it that I am from some far off culture. Little do they know how right they are. I turn and head out the door. My appearence hasn't changed much, I still wear the hoodie that Jecht gave me. But now I wear the pants common to the region of Aht Urghan within Vana'Deil (or outside of it, I forget which). I still don't cary a weapon yet, though before I left Spira I had boughten a ball from one of the local stores in Luca. The weight of the ball was enough to damage my enemies, though I still looked for a weapon that I could cary and be proud of...but we will get to that later, back to the celebration at hand.

I walk down the way to the house that they sent me too, it wasn't too hard to find. I walked in and saw the Taru Taru that I was to talk to. She was no higher than my waste, but I could tell that she was much older than her looks gave way too. I walked up to her, expecting a gruff warrior hearing about her past, but pleasantly surprised at her artistic way of speach.

"A traveller from beyond time and space has come, he becons to bring the holidays joy and fun, a little present for children old and young, what says you spirit from beyond." Shantotto started her whimsical way of speach, telling me what I needed to know of the quest at hand, "Tell the Yagodu by the stream, That his presence is requested so it seems, and collect the spine, from one of the crawlers when it is time. Xindu will tell you what else is in need, so careful as you travel, or so it be."

I look at her, taking a second to realize what was said. The veteran reminded me of the witches from stories and movies back at home. A puzzled look crosses my face as I thought, but only for a moment. "Well, what is the hold up child of time, you got lands to travel, and items to find, Hohohohoho!" At that Shantotto went back to her studdies and I on my way. It seems that the professor was in hurry. So off I headed, hoping that it wasn't too much for me to handle. This was my first adventure for the most part, and I wasn't used to the whole battling off monsters. But I figured I could use what Jecht taught me about Blitzball to fend the creatures off. Its worked so far, but I don't know if I could keep it up all the time.

I hurry through the city of Windurst to get to the gates closest to my destination. Festivities were going on for the Starlight festival, but I didn't have time to stop, I had to get the stuff for Shantotto. I headed west towards an area filled with streams, this wasn't going to be easy. But then I saw him, waiting on a bridge...it looked like he was....fishing? Na, he couldn't be. I walked towards the bird man, hoping that all was prearranged. I get about 5 feat away from him and then I address him. "Sir, I have been sent here by proffessor Shantotto. I am told you have something that she needs for her gift for the town?"

"I don't know what the witch told you, but we Yagudo have only an uneasy alliance with the people of Windurst, and those pawns that get sent by them are none of our business. Lady Shantotto keeps asking for the bracelet, and I keep telling her no," I was caught off guard with how well the beastman spoke, I was expecting something more like the orcs that I ran into over by the city of San d'Oria. But he held himself like a noble warrior much like the samurai of ancient Japan. "Anyways, why would I give up such an item to the likes of you? You a hume, you a filthy creature to impulsive to even take a second to ask the question why from such a woman. You would only be able to get this trinket from me if you were to rip it off my dead hand, and even then I won't go down without a fight." The beastman sat down his fishing bow and reached for his sheathed katana at his side, holding his hand just above the hilt as he dropped into stance, a stance much like those same warriors as his demeanor.

"Look, I don't want to fight, and I don't want to get into your politics. All I want is the bracelet, and I definetly don't want any......" It was too late, like lightning he charged towards me and with a single motion, pulled his sword out of the sheath and struck at me. I was able to flip over him just like Jecht had taught me for the game of blitzball. I pull the luckball out of it's sack I carried it in, and threw it up in the air. Swung my body around and kicked it at the raven-like man-like creature hitting him in the head and rebounding the ball back towards me. He slashed again, this time cutting me across the stomache. I withdrew towards my ball, kicking it at him once more, this time at his hand. I hit, making him drop his sword for a moment...but that wouldn't be enough to detear him. He charged at me, pulling back out his fishing rod, swinging the string like a flail. I flipped and dodged both right and left, catching the hook here and there, but dodging it the best of my abilities. That was it, I had to charge in. I ran towards him, shoulder pointed towards my advisary. And I rammed right into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Reached down towards his wrist, forcefully pulling his hand up and the bracelet off.

"Mark me, you will regret listening to the words of that witch traveller, she means no good in what she does. She is bitter and old, and you are young and naive." The Yagudo looked at me with a look of seriousness, I shook my head in disbelief and grabbed my ball and started walking back to town. As I headed back, I saw one of the crawlers she was talking about. I slowly walked up behind it so it wouldn't hear me, and I grabbed one of the spines and pulled. It seemed cruel, but like the cattipillars of my world, it could live without. The spine came right off, but the creature flipped around and went to attack me. I quickly dodged and ran all the way back to Windurst, and back to Shantotto's manor.

"Mistress Shantotto, mistress Shantotto, I have gotten the materials like you asked! You can do what you wanted now," I cried in excitement as I burst through the door. The tiny mage jumped at the sound, not expecting my adreniline fueled excitement. I handed her the materials, "They are what you wished for right?" She took them from my hands and pulled out a small red crystal.

"These will work just fine, you have shown yourself quite well, all will know good spirit in time, just hope that they can tell," She took the materials and the crystal and held them up as a red light encompassed all three. They started to combine and turn into a sparkle in the air, almost dissapearing completely. "Hohohohoho, that should teach the naughty to be nice, but you shall be rewarded thrice! Tell me young man what do you wish?" She looked at me waiting for me to speak my want, but I had to know what just happened. I ran outside and looked, it seemed that every other citizen of the town had become sick. It was almost 1 to every 2 or 3 of them. I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran back into the building.

"What have you done to the town? Why is everyone sick?" I was furious, she tricked me into hurting a town that I have never been to before today. I would not stand for this, "Make them well again, I beg, no I command of you!"

"You speak harshly for someone so young, their pain before me had begun, the naughty were naughty, the nice was nice, I gave each what they deserved, no need to be trice!" Shantotto looked at my face, noticing that her words didn't effect me, changed her smile into a smirk then to a frown, "Oh fine child of time, I shall give you your wish, but not because I feel I owe you no, but because of the risk, hmmmm." She waved her staff once again, taking some materials off her table. And a blue light flew from her out her windows and door and through out the city. I ran outside once again and looked. Those people who had been sick were well once again. I headed back in with a smirk on my face.

"See, you didn't have to be so mean to them, no one is perfect, not even you." I looked at her as she seemed shocked at my words, but a slight grin came across her face...it kind of scared me.

"Hohohohoho, you are right, and for that you deserve this," I winced at first expecting to be turned into a frog or something, but then she took my hand and handed me her staff. "It's so my memory in your travels, you will never miss." I bowed curtiously, then headed out the door to the embassy. After my full report, I opened my book, and headed to where the pages would send me next. And at that, merry christmass to all, and to all a good night!

_**Next stop, Ivalice. To the empire of Arcadia in Time Will Judge**_


	3. The Kingdom to My Heart Part 1

_**Final Fantasy D: Time Will Judge - Kingdom to My Heart pt. 1**_

_Ivalice_

_I don't know much about when I got here, or what was going on, but here is the situation. I had appeared in the capital of Arcadia (or was that the city name....can't remember) as it was under assault. Running into one of the local high athorities, a Lord Gabranth, I had to explain myself quick. It seemed that the assault had been orchestrated to take the life of the beloved Lord Larsa. After I quickely swore my alliegence to the Arcadian Empire, Lord Gabranth (who later revealed to me that he was the second Gabranth, the first was his twin brother who had died in a great battle with Larsa's brother, Vayne) armored me up some....well....at least gave me some leather plates to go on my legs and then a pauldron and armored sleeve on my right arm to protect my weapon arm as he put it. And back to back we headed into the battle. That is where todays story starts....._

"Dymagox, are you doing fine back there?" Judge Gabranth yelled for me, the din of battle was ferocious, arcadia's gates have never seen an assault like this. But Lord Larsa was a ruler that the people believed in, so he must be guarded at all cost. "Is this your first war? Why do you fight?"

"I'm fine, you keeping up?" I asked with a smuggness, "you could almost say that this was my first war, all the other stuff has been minor incursions against a race called the beastmen in the land of Vana'Deil. But the reason I fight is to keep all that is good alive. Why do you fight Gabranth"

The battle had been escalating, the Judge and I were back to back fighting off a wave of people who wanted to see the young lord dead. Gabranth was communicating to me to keep my nerves down, a nervous sword in battle is a fallen sword. The Luckball has been working so far, as to at least leave the enemies unconscience and prone.....how could such a young leader gain an enemy with an army so big.....or was it the kings of the past that raised the ambitious hatred to the young ruler?

"I fight for my brother who bore this name before me, I fight for my friends, and I fight to defend a ruler that I believe in," Judge Gabranth's words were like a shield of light defending this land from the darkness that laid in it for so long before. "And this land of Vana'Deil...I have never heard of it. Is it a beautiful country?"

The battle just kept on esculating, I had swung the staff Shantotto had given me and taken out one that had came in a bit to close to use the blitzball against. "It is the most gorgeous place I have ever been. Three allied kingdoms are the major rule there, though there are a few neautral grounds themselves. I claimed loyalty to the kingdom of San d'Oria." A smile cracks on my mouth as I think of the Runfaure and of the La Theine Plains and of course the city of San d'Oria itself. "To bad the Royal Knights weren't here to help us, I have a feeling that San d'Oria and Arcadia would get along great!"

Oh no, now they got airships coming it! I throw up the blitzball and kick it as Jecht had shown me, using his great technique. It hits the engine, getting pulled deep into it and clogging it. The ship them swings right running into a second one. After the dust cleared from the fall, I could see my ball laying on the ground...they sure build them strong! I start to run towards it as it lays there.....then everything goes white.........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dymagox, wake up.....wake up Dymagox.....it's time......_

"GABRANTH!!!!" I wake with a start to see myself not where I was before, but in a place that had a thin layer of water throughout the ground as far as my eyes could see. Directely ahead of me was what looked like a giant oyster, opened with a throne sitting in the middle. An elabrate looking woman sat apon the throne....where was I? "Where am I? Take me back to the battle, Judge Gabranth needs my help!!!"

"Don't worry child of time and space, Lord Basch shall be fine. This battle is won at his command," The lady spoke with such a soothing voice it was hard not to believe that she knew the outcome some how. "And for your next question....who am I....I have been called many things. Cosmos....Goddess....but you, you can call me Fabulae."

"Ok Fabulae, why am I here?" The words came off my tongue like a sharp dagger towards the woman. It wasn't because I was mad at her, but more because I was mad at the situation I was removed from. I should be there, I should be helping. But instead I am here talking to a woman claiming to be dietistical.

"Because I needed you here. The battle was won in Arcadia already, you were just another soldier in the army. But the war throughout time has yet to be decided." The womans body language and gestures were unique to say the least, like some blind seer leading the romans to victory. Or like the fates coming down and speaking themselves to the nords......what was her game? "First off, a powerful figure has appeared where I cannot travel, you will know the threat when you see him. This task threatens the fabric of reality itself, but it in itself is just the first of many threats in the overall war with chaos."

Ok, I definetly don't like the sound of this.....I'm no hero, just a child out of time. "And what if I refuse, or what if I fail?" I spoke to her now out of fear....I wasn't sure if I believedher or not, but I didn't believe the situation fully yet either.

"Then all the people you have ever met shall perish at the cause of chaos. If one champion cannot stand, they all shall fall." These words didn't come off as a threat but more a cautionary warning.....giving me the illusion of choice. I wanted to back down, I wanted to just leave and go home. But I could never live with myself if I let down the people I met on the way.

"Then you have my sword so to say," My ball, my ball was still on the field! Oh no, that was a gift.....I would have to make without, next time I see Jecht I would have to apologize for loosing it.

"I am glad you have seen it my way. Now be warned, the place you are heading is different from anywhere you have ever been. You will run into people you know, but they may not know you, such is life, and such is death...." At that a white light came over me just like the one that brought me here......and when all came into sight I was standing on an island over looking somewhere that looked like it was in Maine. I was there standing right outside of a cave. Five girls dressed in what appeared to be Green and Purple Pixie outfits...wait not outfits, these definetly weren't just outfits, they were flying. The girls flew into the cave and went into what looked to be a portal, but I could hear the one that appeared to be their leader speaking to the rest.

"Man, doesn't Phobos take a break? I mean seriously, it's new years! I wanted to spend it with Matt....."

_New Years? Am I home......_

_**Next time, hopefully within the week....Prt 2 of Kingdom of my Heart: The Future Yesterday**_


	4. The Kingdom to My Heart Part 2

_**Final Fantasy D: Kingdom to My Heart prt 2 - The Future Yesterday**_

_Ok, now where were we? Oh yeh, 5 pixie girls flying through a portal in what seems to be the U.S. modern time....hmmm, don't know what to make of this. So of course I went through the portal...but that wasn't even just the begining, what happened next was! As I went through the portal, I didn't calculate on having to know how to land, and I fell on one of the girls, a red head......._

"Arg, get off of me! Who are you?" The red head looked at me, angry and confused. "Your one of Phobos' men aren't you? Well, your not going to get the best of us!"

"...Phobo-_who???_" My confusion at this point knew no bounds...I had never heard that name before.

"Don't act stupid, how else would you know about the portals or how to use them. Why else would you follow us, why els......" She just continued on till the latin girl next to her put her hand over her mouth.

"Will, I don't think she knows anything...you can lay off," This girl seemed to be leveled headed enough, the latin girl that is, "You got to pardon Will, she has been under alot of stress, and with Phobos having new troops like we have never seen, we can't be to careful."

"I understand," no I didn't, "But I have no idea who you are or who you are talking about. I'm...not from around here you could say...kinda....." God, hopefully they didn't take my confusion for me being a poor end spy.

"Really? Coulda fooled me!" The red head, Will spat her words at me. "How do we know that we can trust you?"

Now this was a tough one, how to get these five girls to trust me enough to let me get back to my business. It's not like I could just tell them my situation, even if I could that would just help the illusion that I wasn't quite in the right. I just don't know.

"Even if I told you my story you wouldn't believe it, but you just have to trust me," Hopefully this works, "Just trust me, something is amiss here more than normal, and I am here to correct it."

"I don't know Will, he's being kinda vague," The blonde one step forward, "but then again we are in a hurry."

"Ok, he can come with, but if he makes any wrong moves....well, he better understand that we can take him down," The red heads words seemed true enough, "We've taken worse!"

* * *

The way to their location was barren to say the least, more like bleak. This place had seen better times or so it would look. And the conversation was just as bleak. I did come across all their names; Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelius, and Hey Linn. Interesting names, but none consequential to what I had to do. Keeping up with them was hard enough, but then that when she appeared. And I ran right into her.

A Girl wrapped in animal firs and a tight fitting white under suit. The fir came up into a hood, almost hiding her long ears. Almost Elvaan looking, wonder if she was from.....no never mind, couldn't be. She looked at me, and a feeling came over me that I could never explain. It was almost an eerie, calming feeling. Right in front of some town.

"...Hi...." I didn't know what to say, I just was stunned. I didn't know what to say or do, I had to catch up to the Quintet. Something tells me though that this run in was more important.

She looks at me, a strange look comes over her face, and then she cracks a smile. "Ok, hi is a start, but who are you? You don't belong here do you?" Well a sincerity was in her voice at least.

"Dymagox, my name is Dymagox," I didn't know how or what to tell her, but there was just a glimpse of wisdom in her eyes towards the situation. "and no, I am not from around here...but If you wouldn't bother you much....."

"Call me Ixymaria, just call me Ixymaria..." Her eyes glistened, "Don't let me hold you from what you need to do." It's as if she new...but no matter, I headed towards the castle on top of the hill in the center of what could be called a town.

* * *

I was far behind the girls, far enough that I didn't know where they went. So I just made my way in. I'm just going to have to wing it, hopefully fate will lead my hand. I snuck my way around the castle trying to find my way. It probably would help if I had a direction I needed to go, or knew what I was here for. I turned the corner, and I was looking into the warroom, where some white haired young man was talking to what looked like a fair faced blonde man, a teenager and what would appear to be a....clown??? This was a strange gathering indeed.

"Kefka, I will hear no more of this, I have been working on getting rid of the Gaurdians and my plans...." The white haired man started to speak.

"Your plans Have failed yet far Phobos, but Malificent...now she will prove that you are nothing but a worm in the whole machine that is her universe...You are an inferior...no wait, mwa-hahaha, go ahead, but when things fail we will be here to clean up the mess." The clown, Kefka it would seem his name was, laughed manically, "Now come on 'knight' we leave to tell the Sorceress of Phobos' mistrusting nature...she will not be happy."

"Yes Kefka, not happy at all. But I will make sure that such an obstruction doesn't effect the grand picture of things," The teenager put his hands into his grey trench coat pockets and looked down at the ground for a moment, then threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. A smug nature filling his voice. "I would hate to be them."

"You mean to threaten us Seifer?" The man with the blonde hair shot at the teenager.

"Cedric, calm yourself, maybe we will allow them to stay here. Let them see that we have nothing to worry about," Phobos turned to the blonde, scolding him for his hastiness.

But that is when I saw out of the corner of my eye something flitter through the shadows. At first I thought it was the pixie girls, then I realized it wasn't. The meeting adjourned or so it seemed, and all but Kefka and Seifer stayed where they were at. A single crow landed infront of them. Green flames rose to the ceiling around it and a woman appeared where the crow once stood. The Young Knight kneeled, but Kefka gave a false courtsy.

"How is everything going here. Did he go for it?" The woman said, her black robe flicking in the heat of the flames. Her delicate hand holding a staff, and her other gesturing as she spoke.

"My Sorceress, they have decided that they want to do things their way, what do you want us to do?" Seifer rose, "what do you wish for us to do about it?"

"Nothing, you will stay here with them, Kefka you will come with me, we are needed elsewhere." The sorceress waved her hands. A dark portal opened and her and the clown walked through. The hooded woman from before appeared out of the shadows next to me.

"You'll need this, trust me, now follow them." The hooded woman whispered in my ear, "Now go hurry, I have things here." At that, I started running, she slipped something into my hand. I jumped through the portal and what I saw was something that I didn't expect. A world that was dark, but filled with light. But the funny thing was, my clothes had the same light...it almost looked like I belonged to this world.

I looked around and saw a world of lights and what seemed to be circuits. Bikes of light whizzed by me, What was this world, and why was the clown here?


End file.
